


Familieselskap

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, Evak - Freeform, Even er søskenbarnet til Eva, Even er søt som alltid, Familieselskap, Fluff and Humor, Forelskelse, God stemning, Isak POV, Kakeoppskrifter, Krumkaker, M/M, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak og Even møtes for første gang i et familieselskap.





	1. Chapter 1

 Familieselskap. 

Bare ordet gjør at det stikker i magen til Isak. Minner om krangling og skriking i barndommen kommer tilbake. Moren som klikket. Onkelen som drakk. Isak som gjemte seg under trappa.

Det er 2. juledag, og aller helst vil han slappe av hjemme. Men Jonas og Eva nekter å tillate det. De tvinger han med i familieselskap, selv om de strengt tatt ikke er i familie.

For tredje år på rad må han bli med til Evas tante, som er høylytt og irriterende. I tillegg baker hun tørre og ekle kaker som alle må skryte uhemmet av. 

Det er like jævlig hvert eneste år, men Eva godtar ikke et nei.

×

  
Isak står på gaten utenfor leiligheten sin, og venter på å bli plukket opp. Eva og Jonas kjøpte seg nylig stasjonsvogn, og han mistenker at det snart er noe på gang der. Men tør ikke spørre. 

Den rød bilen kommer kjørende nedover, og Eva vinker entusiastisk fra bilvinduet. 

"Heeey Isak" sier hun. Han setter seg i baksetet og smiler høflig.

"Halla" svarer han. 

"Klar for familieselskap?" spør Jonas, mens han kjører.

"Sure" svarer han.

Selv om han på stående fot kan komme på _minst_ 89 aktiviteter som han har mer lyst til å bruke tiden sin på. 

"I år blir det bare oss tre, tante Olga og søskenbarnet mitt. Du har ikke møtt han før, men han er en veldig bra fyr" forklarer Eva.

Isak nikker og ser ut av bilvinduet. Han driter i hvem som kommer, og håper bare at Olga har kjøpt kaker fra et bakeri i år. I fjor klarte han så vidt å svelge den ekle deigen. 

Jonas babler i vei om julefeiringen hos foreldrene hans, og Isak er glad for at han slipper å si så mye.

×

Ti minutter senere parkerer de foran huset til tante Olga. 

Alle tre blir tatt imot med store klemmer og kyss på kinnet. Isak hater det. 

"Kom inn, kom inn" sier Olga litt for entusiastisk, og vifter med armer og bein. 

Isak går først inn i stua, og ser da at det allerede sitter noen i sofaen.

Det er en mann, og Isak tipper at han er rundt 25 år.

Mannen reiser seg, og _wow_. Isak blir stående med munnen litt åpen, før han klarer å skjerpe seg. For _wow_. Det var noen lange bein, en slank deilig kropp og et veeeldig pent ansikt.

"Halla" sier mannen med et stort smil. Og _for_ et smil. Isak blir helt satt ut.

"Hei" svarer han.

Mannen kommer bort og rekker frem hånda si.

"Jeg heter Even, og er søskenbarnet til Eva" sier han.

"Åh hei, Isak" svarer han.

Han ser inn i de blå, runde øynene og kjenner at det bobler av følelser og spenning i kroppen. For dette er seriøst det deiligste mennesket han noen gang har sett.

Kanskje det blir greit å være i familieselskap likevel?


	2. Chapter 2

"Bare spis. Du har jo så vidt smakt på kakene" sier Olga. Hun sender Isak et irritert blikk.

Hvordan skal han klare å spise disse tørre og ekle kakene, uten å brekke seg?

"Jeg er forsynt" svarer han, og prøver å smile høflig. Det er viktig at det kjekke søskenbarnet til Eva får et godt førsteinntrykk. 

En mørk, liten latter kommer fra den andre sofaen. Isak snur seg, og ser at Even gir ham et humoristisk blikk. Som om han forstår hva han tenker.

Isak smiler tilbake, før han stirrer ned i fanget. Fy faen, den mannen er kjekk

"Hvordan går det med studiene da, Isak?" spør Olga.

Hun lener seg fremover, og studerer han med interesse. Isak hater det. Han hater å måtte snakke om seg selv. Olga driter vel i studiene hans.

"Bra. Digg med ferie" svarer han.

Even lener seg fremover, og gir han et interessert blikk. "Hva studerer du?" spør han.

Isak ser inn i de varme, nysgjerrige øynene. Klarer ikke la være å smile.

"Klinisk farmasi" svarer han.

"Imponerende" sier Even med et nikk.

"Du da?" spør Isak. Jonas sender ham et lite blikk. Signaliserer at han skjønner hva Isak driver med. Han kunne ikke brydd seg mindre.

"Barnehagelærer" sier han. "Jeg elsker barn".

"Fett". Isak smiler så sjarmerende han bare klarer.

Even er med andre ord en høy, dritkjekk, morsom og smart fyr som elsker barn? Er det virkelig mulig å være så perfekt.

De ser hverandre inn i øynene. Even biter seg litt i underleppa. Det føles som om resten av verden forsvinner.

Hjertet banker og blodet bruser.

"Okeeei" sier Eva. Avbryter øyeblikket, og den intense øyekontakten. "Hate to break up the party, men vi skal dra nå" sier hun.

Hæ, skal de dra allerede?

For første gang i hele sitt liv har Isak lyst til å bli værende lenger i familieselskapet hos Olga.

Han er til og med villig til å spise mer kake hvis det er det som skal til. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liker du historien?


	3. Chapter 3

Isak følger etter Jonas og Eva ut i gangen. De kler på seg yttertøyet, og han begynner å bli stresset. Det siste han vil er å dra hjem nå.

Olga og Even kommer også ut i gangen. De står og ser på at de kler på seg. Isak prøver å komme på en unnskyldning for å bli værende. Noe som ikke er for opplagt.

"De var gode de kakene dine, ass" sier han.

Even ler en lav latter.

"Tusen takk, Isak. Det var hyggelig" sier Olga med et fornøyd smil.

"Olga er kjent for kakene sine" sier Even. Nesten ertende. Han blunker med det ene øyet, og Isak smiler tilbake. Det er noe med Even som er så sykt tiltrekkende.

"Skal du bli værende?" spør Jonas, og ser på Even.

"Ja, jeg skal hjelpe med å rydde litt" svarer han.

Faen. Isak hadde håpet at de kunne tilby han skyss hjem.

Jonas bare nikker, og legger armen rundt skuldrene til Eva.

"Men, Isak.... Vil du ha oppskriften på de krumkakene?" spør Even.

Ehh. Isak driter i krumkakene, men vil ikke virke uhøflig.

Heldigvis fortsetter Even å prate før han får tid til å svare.

"Hvis jeg får nummeret ditt, så kan jeg sende den". Han ser rett inn i øynene til Isak, som kjenner at kinnene brenner. 

_Ja, ja, ja!_

Lyden av latteren til Eva forsvinner i bakgrunnen. Jonas himler med øynene av den veldig lite subtile flørtingen.

"Gjerne" svarer Isak entusiastisk. Han kommer aldri til å bake de ekle krumkakene, men vil ikke gå glipp av muligheten til å holde kontakten. 

Han skriver inn nummeret sitt på mobilen til Even, og prøver å virke chill. Selv om hjertet banker fortere enn det som føles naturlig. 

"Fett. Vi prates" sier Even, og høres helt avslappet ut.

Isak blir plutselig litt usikker. Kanskje han faktisk bare ønsker å utveksle kakeoppskrifter?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er denne historien kjedelig?


	4. Chapter 4

Neste morgen våkner Isak til en melding på telefonen.

> 4 stk egg, 250 g sukker, 250 g smeltet meierismør, 250 g hvetemel, en halv ts kardemomme. Ikke glem kardemommen!

 

Hva faen?

Det tar han noen sekunder før han forstår hva det er. En melding fra Even, med oppskriften på krumkaker.

Han slipper ut en liten latter.

Her har han innbilt seg at Even prøvde å flørte, men så ønsket han bare å dele en jævla oppskrift.

På ekle krumkaker, av alle ting.

Han lagrer likevel nummeret, og bestemmer seg for å svare. Vil ikke virke uhøflig.

 

  

> **Even**
> 
> Halla. Takk for oppskrift.

 

 

Det går ikke lang tid før han får svar.

  

 

 

> **Even**
> 
> Bare hyggelig. Jeg så jo hvor godt du likte tante Olgas kaker
> 
> Trenger du bakehjelp, forresten?

 

 

Den siste meldingen får Isak til å smile. Kanskje Even flørter likevel? Han kan umulig være _så_ keen på krumkaker?

 

 

 

 

> **Even**
> 
> Ja takk. Selv om jeg er bakemesteret da. Har du tid i kveld?
> 
> Bakemesteren faktisk? Gleder meg til å se det. I kveld passer fint.

 

 

Isak legger fra seg mobilen, og smiler fornøyd.

Han er rimelig sikker på at han har en date med Even i kveld, og det er veldig bra start på dagen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til du som etterlyste neste kapittel på jodel. Jeg ble kjempeglad!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kardemomme.

Isak står foran krydderhylla på Kiwi. Prøver å finne ingrediensene til krumkaker. Ekle krumkaker. Hva gjør man ikke for kjærligheten?

Han fyller handlekurven med egg, sukker, smør, hvetemel, kardemomme, visp og bakebolle. Betaler og går hjem. 

Eskild har ertet han hele dagen. "Drit i" har han svart sikkert tusen ganger. Det er ikke så jævlig kult å bli gjort narr av hele tiden. Eskild vet ikke hvor kjekk Even er, da hadde han sikkert forstått det. Hvorfor han gjør alt for å imponere.

Fornøyd setter han alle kjøpene frem på benken og betrakter det. Han har aldri bakt krumkaker før, eller noen andre kaker for den saks skyld. Håpet er at Even har peiling, og så kan han bare late som han er bakemester. Det går sikkert veldig bra. 

Klokka syv ringer det på døra. Even har på seg rød genser og hvit t-skjorte, og ser enda bedre ut enn i familieselskapet til Olga. Han er virkelig så kjekk at det gjør Isak mo i knærne. "Halla" sier de i kor. Begge ler og smiler store smil.

Isak viser vei inn til kjøkkenet, og Even beundrer varene. "Krumkaker ass. Det blir bra". Isak prøver å virke selvsikker, som om han har gjort dette tusen ganger før.

"Har du bakt det før?". Even virker imponert, hopper opp på kjøkkenbenken. De lange beina henger nedover, fristende og deilige.

"Ehh ja. Seff, mange ganger. Senest i går, faktisk". Isak prøver å se selvsikker ut, og grer fingrene gjennom håret.

"Fett. Finner du frem krumkakejernet?" sier Even ivrig.

Isak fryser til og sperrer opp øynene. Krumkakejern? Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drit i å diss meg på Jodel a. Det er faktisk jævlig flaut.


	6. Chapter 6

Krumkakejern.

Faen.

Hvor kan Isak finne et krumkakejern på helst under ett minutt? Han står stiv som en pinne på kjøkkenet, kjenner svetten i pannen.

Even hever øyenbrynene spørrende, han venter på et svar.

"Erhhmm". Isak smiler stivt, håper ikke at Even merker det. "Jeg lager det uten slikt jern, jeg. Synes det er lettest". 

Igjen hever Even øyenbrynene, og ler litt.

"Du lager krumkaker uten krumkakejern?". 

"Jepp. Det er sykt lett". 

Isak håper han høres overbevisende ut. 

"Javel, jeg stoler på deg" sier Even og ler.

Flaks. Jævlig flaks.

"Må bare på do en tur, jeg".

Isak løper inn på toalettet. Tar mobilen opp av lomma og googler "Hvordan lage krumkaker uten krumkakejern". 

Akkurat nå er google hans beste venn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad i krumkaker eller?


End file.
